


Across The Universe

by gonefishing



Series: Blurred Lines [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and basketball idiots being idiots, and lovely, idiots in love tbh, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is tired and Aomine is fired (up). Hah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a song meme on tumblr. Sorry for any mistakes.

Words are flowing out like  
Endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe.  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
Are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me.

 

As Kagami opens the refridgerator, grabbing an ice cold beer, which clanks lightly as he pops it open, he knows it’s exactly what he needs. In the bathroom down the floor he can hear Aomine opening the water tup, probably using tepid temperator like he always does on hot, sticky days. They’ve been outside with Kuroko and the others, having fun on the street basketball court, playing more or less serious as these days, on which the air feels as it’s hanging on your shoulders, make it impossible to concentrate. If they had to they would, but since it’s summer break, they’re all exhausted and just go with life as it comes up.

 

The beer feels nicely cold in his heated hand and he gets it up to his forehead to cool down, while sliding down on his couch, shoving the remote closer with one foot, pressing the green button with a toe. A talk show zaps on, annoying female voices shrieking through his ear drum, however he just closes his eyes, lowing the volume with another toe and humming a song he forgot the lyrics to.

 

Thoughts meander like a  
Restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.

 

He’s almost half dozed off, when the loud smash of the bathroom door jolts him out of his absence, and a heavy breathing Aomine stomps into the living room.

 

“The fucking water is gone!”

 

Kagami tilts his head, looking backwards, half over his shoulder to see that Aomine is still naked, a towel wrapped around his hip and smeared shower cream on his chest. He breathes in. And out. And because he doesn’t know what to say, since it’s too hot and he’s too tired to think, he just nods slowly. “Happens.”

 

Aomine narrows his eyes to slits, moving closer to the couch and doesn't seem satisfied with that reply at all. “That’s it? And what now? Can you fucking do something about it?”

 

Kagami snorts. “Why should I?”

His view’s getting blurry out of sleepyness, so he grabs the beer and takes about three sips from it until he notices Aomine’s expression.

 

“Because. This is your flat. And i’m covered in your shitty cheap soap. And i wanna take a fucking shower to get ready for whatever shit we will do afterwards. So get the damn water working.”

 

Distracted by Aomine’s words Kagami rememberes that his hates-to-be-called-a-lover is standing in front of him kind of naked with one piece of fabric seperating hands or whatever else from his dick.

 

He can’t help but grinning right into Aomine’s frustrated face, before he grabs his waist with his two hands, completely ignoring the “Wha—?!” that slips out of the other’s mouth as he pulls him on his own heated body. God, by the way Aomine’s back muscles grease under his fingers, he notices he’s already half over the cliff. As he leans forward to inhale the smell of his Aomine’s moist hair, he can’t help but chuckle at the other’s facial look revealing plans of different, nasty murders.

 

Sounds of laughter, shades of life  
Are ringing through my opened ears  
Inciting and inviting me.  
Limitless undying love, which  
Shines around me like a million suns,  
It calls me on and on across the universe.

 

“Hey, you know, about that whatever shit we would do after your shower? I’m going to change that schedule of yours.”

[Lyrics: The Beatles - Across the universe]


End file.
